Avenging Southern Weyard
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: As the Golden Sun rises, a dark side is in process. Two Adepts awaken to the sun in Southern Weyard and their mission begins to seek vengeance upon the people who have destroyed their homeland. [Ch.5 - Exquisiteness]
1. Prologue

**Lightning-Dono**: I was bored. And because I can't continue a fanfic I have now if my life depended on it, I'll be making a fanfic that will actually interest me. xD I never beat TLA (I'm struggling with the Doom Dragon, darnit!), so forgive me if my description of the Golden Sun isn't accurate.

-----

Together they rose, one by one, Adepts that were unknown, awakening to the sun that shed warmth upon their frozen bodies. The Golden Sun had taken its place at what seemed like the peak of Mt. Aleph. There people gambled their lives to get the power they thought they deserved.

But in the process, a dark side was forming. As these new Adepts stood, their hearts filled with darkness as they cast their bleary eyes over the destroyed land. What the side of light had done to achieve complete perfection threw Weyard out of balance. The parts that were purified lay in peace while the regions that were desolate and received hardly any light was destroyed.

When something happens in Weyard, a force will force the land into balance. This no one knew. To that day, the north was unharmed while the people of the south suffered terrible cold and despair.

These Adepts knew something had to be done as they shook the ice from their bodies. They had been frozen in time using a process that was used to preserve a person for many years, keeping them from aging.

The people of the south had seen this coming before any northerners had the chance to discover what they had done. So, in their desperate mind set to be able to save atleast a few capable Adepts to save their land in case of this situation, they willingly froze them in time to be able to wake up in the future. The ice around them only melted when Golden Sun was present.

Volatile was the Neptune Adept, the Adept of Gas. His hair held the appearance of something gaseous. It was a deep shade of blue with a few streaks of a lighter blue branching from behind his ears. His clothing was that of a warrior, although part of his tunic was ragged. A sheathe was placed diagonally across his back and contained a deadly sword that contained poison at the tip.

Annulus was the Adept of Ice, a Saturn Adept. She was a strong built young woman who donned attire of a magic user. Around her neck was a necklace with a charm of jade, the only connection she had to her long gone family. This she held close to her heart as she took in the images that flashed before her eyes, seeing the wilted trees that were once a part of this dying land. Her obsidian hair was straight and long, as was her staff that held an orb in an arch at the top. Within the orb was a shard of ice that strengthened her Psyenergy.

It began with these two Adepts of who accepted their mission to conquer the north.

It began with faith and belief that this task could be done.

But in the end, one will fall.


	2. Spilled Memories

**Lightning-Dono**: I really can't wait to write the rest of this! I have so many things in mind and I think I broke out of Writers Block! :D

-----

Volatile's eyes ran over the once prosperous land. When he had been frozen, he had only been fifteen. Hazy memories played over and over inside his head like he was witnessing a very badly made light show.

Kneeling down to touch the ground, he felt the solidly built ground that had been pounded on for years by the feet of his people. The people of whom he had trusted to survive long enough to see him again. Instead, he had awoken to find the land bare and a few burnt logs rolling aimlessly across the ground. It was a sign that someone had recently been burning logs to cook and do other various things.

He turned to cite out the source of the logs, but stopped. Something beneath his boot felt fleshy. Averting his gaze to the ground, he saw a girl of no older than fourteen lying on the ground in a helpless position, her hair spread out around her. It glistened with particles of ice stuck in it. Removing his foot from her gloved hand, he waited to see whether she would revive or not.

_What is this?_ A thought ran through Annulus's numb mind. _So cold...So much pain..._

Volatile thought he saw the girl twitch.

_Must get up,_ she willed herself, trying to move her muscles enough to get a decent stretch and get the blood flowing. _I have to._ With a surge of energy her eyes snapped open and she wiggled her fingers as though running a test to see if they could move at all. Trying to adjust her eyes to the light, Annulus thought she saw a shadow dancing about infront of her.

"Just another trick of light," she muttered to herself, lifting herself shakily from the ground using her arms. Running her slender fingers through her thick hair, she felt her elbow brush against the shadow. Apparently, it was solid. Blinking experimentally and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she made sure she was seeing things right.

Had she gone mad?

At last, Volatile found the courage to give his vocal cords a rattle. "Are you okay?" He asked in a voice of someone that had just woken up. Annulus bolted up in surprise, got to her feet, and withdrew her staff from its place in her belt.

"Who are you?" She demanded, pointing it at Volatile's chest. Normally, he would've just taken his sword and stabbed her in the chest, but he judged against it. Common sense didn't work that way – he could tell that she had just woken up and was clearly confused.

Coughing and pounding his chest to be able to speak properly, he regained himself. "My name is Volatile," he told her sensibly, holding out his hand for the traditional handshake. Slapping his hand and grasping it hard, Annulus jerked his arm up and down.

"Nice to meet you," she said sweetly, sticking her staff back in it's place and staring languidly at the ground. "So much has happened over these past fifty years."

Volatile was surprised. "You were also preserved?"

Annulus nodded. Not with pride, but with shame. "I abandoned my family as they disapproved of my ability to freeze things. They had wished for me to gain a proper education. But that was not even close to what I wanted." She laughed. "I wanted to run off to Northern Weyard where ice was rare. I wanted my talents to be appreciated."

Volatile nodded for her to continue. He felt that it was rude to interrupt and wanted to hear this story. After all, his memories weren't clear and maybe some of the images in his head could be defined by this girl's firm words.

"But instead I got myself caught. The night before I ran away, guards were standing at their posts and word of invasion got out. I thought this was complete bull because back then we were so strong. In a flurry of misguiding belief, I packed up and headed to the pier where I was to catch the boat out. What I didn't know was that they'd blocked incoming and outgoing boats so northern spies couldn't get here. When I arrived they took one look at me and hauled me off."

"Why?" Volatile cut in. "Why haul you off?"

Annulus squeezed her eyes shut in remorse. "I was wearing the rebel color. I was wearing a red shirt and a blood-red pair of pants."

The young male Adept gasped. He had seen this girl as wild, but not anything like that. In Southern Weyard, red was the color of war and death. It was a sin to wear the color of blood as the people of Southern Weyard longed for eternal life.

"They took me to the prison where I was to be looked after and guarded every second of the day. I lived in there for a few days before the Freezing Ceremony began. A guard that was off-duty spread the information that I was an Adept. The Freezers, as they were called, said that it was a far worse punishment than being jailed. So they told me atleast I was doing this for the best of Weyard and stuck me in freezing chamber where I was to lie on one of the shelves and become frozen. It was torturous. I knew I would die eventually, but instead I was somehow preserved and here I am." Annulus took a deep breath. "I suppose that place was destroyed and that's how we ended up out here."

Volatile shrugged and continued to search for civilization. "Do you think anyone is even here anymore?"

"I'm hoping so because frankly, I'm starving." Annulus sighed.

Volatile rounded on her. "I don't know your name, but we need to find a way to get off this continent! The Freezers told me that when I woke up to the light of the Golden Sun that I was to save this land by destroying Northern Weyard." His face reddened. "I want to save this place! I don't want to see it like this anymore."

"My name is Annulus," Annulus informed him. "And hunger will hinder us in our little journey to destroy the north of Weyard."

"I'm going alone," Volatile burst.

Annulus, of course, was ready to argue. "Look, do you think you're some kind of chain reactor? How are you expecting to destroy all of Northern Weyard by yourself?"

"Well, the north can't appreciate your talents if it's lying in ruins, can it?"

Annulus reduced her voice to a small murmuring. "I want to go so I can get my family back."

"Your family, as well as mine, is dead. They're all gone." The male Adept turned, his hair shadowing his face as he spoke.

"Then I can avenge them," Annulus replied calmly. "We both will. I don't know how you can stand here and look at all this and think of going on your own."

Volatile thought of this for a bit. "Fine," he said shortly.

A gray ball of what looked like rock and ice cast a shadow upon the ground, right above where the duo were standing.


	3. Felling the Wise One

**Lightning-Dono**: Here we are, the third chapter in a matter of a couple of days. I've been in the mood for Golden Sun lately. I'll probably slowly slink out of this mood and then into it again. xD Notice the Yuugi Ou fanfics that are incomplete. I lost interest in Yuugi Ou until they introduced Alister's past and then I just loved it again. oO; Okay, enough of that.

-----

"Who are you?" Volatile shouted as an eye unblinkingly appeared on the rough surface of this object.

Instead of responding rudely, the object spoke very conversationally. "Is this how you address The Wise One? My, my how time has changed people. A few years ago your people would've greeted me with all due respect. Now your ignorance has clouded your vision so much you cannot even recognize me." He made a tutting sound in disapproval.

Annulus decided to speak up. "You come here and try to dictate us? Please, I beg you to go back to where you came from and think about your choices." She drew her staff, deeply hoping that she would pose a threat to this ball of rock and ice. "Or else."

The Wise One let out a derisive laugh. "'Dictating' is one way of putting it, but I wish to say it in a different way...'Advise' would be much more appropriate in this situation, as I do not wish to command you."

Volatile fingered the hilt of his sword as though deciding whether or not to leap up and knock the bloated undersized comet out of the sky. "Well, get it over with." He waved a hand in a dismissive way.

"You must not go north," he cautioned. "I do believe that they are planning something of great force to devastate your land."

"Then it'd be best if we got off this puny continent then, wouldn't it be?" Annulus sneered. "Besides, if we get up there in time, we might just-,"

The Wise One shook his head in what Volatile and Annulus thought was in disappointment. "They are developing their powers right now. By the time you arrive they will have been too strong. The Adepts in the north have learned to enhance their Psynergy to accomplish achievements of great height by merging with their element."

Volatile had a fleeting thought of Fire Adepts sitting on fires and stuff to be able to merge with their elements. "Our techniques are much more advanced than theirs are!" Volatile argued fiercely.

"True, but you both lack experience. Being frozen away for a whole half century doesn't make for good fighting skills. In order to be able to defeat them, you must train."

Annulus glared coldly at The Wise One. "So we shall. If only you'd just let us go, of course. Then we will train at once when we find a boat and get off this damn continent."

The Wise One, apparently, was not accustomed to be spoken to in such a manner. "I prohibit you from leaving until you gain experience. I do believe that there are no longer monsters in this area, so you must set off to sea and battle monsters that are wreaking havoc there."

The girl sighed impatiently. "Like I said. Would you please let us go?"

Volatile unsheathed his sword, a choice that was much too risky, but he had to do it. They would never get up north if this rock kept blocking their way. "Do you like my sword?" He questioned. The Wise One's eyes ran over the blade and he sniffed.

"A touch of poison, perhaps? Clever...Very clever. Extremely well made, also. I believe people across the sea would very much enjoy owning a blade like this." His single eye twinkled. "I suppose you are thinking of selling it?"

"No," replied Volatile, shaking his long hair over his shoulders. "I would like to make a trade. This sword for our freedom to go wherever we wish without your supervision."

Annulus's eyes widened in horror. "Are you crazy? That's the best weapon we have right now! You can't give it away!" She ran over and grabbed him by the shoulders, whispering angrily into his ear. "If we perish, it will be your fault."

"Hush," Volatile murmured to Annulus out of the corner of his mouth. "The quicker you decide, the faster we can get up north. If you accept, I will gladly hand it over to you, providing you can carry it."

The Wise One pondered upon his options for a moment. "But if you give it to me, what will you do without a decent weapon?"

"I'll find another one," Volatile answered impatiently, bouncing on his heels. "Do hurry, it's not easy to stand here like this."

Annulus decided to crack something right then. "And if we can't find anything for him to use, we shall become One with our enemies. That way, we can join forces and eventually we'll have an entire army to control. Funny how a bit of controversy can lead to something so big, right?"

Volatile elbowed her hard in the ribs, motioning her to shut her mouth before The Wise One started turning deaf ears upon their request. If he even had ears.

"I accept," The Wise One concluded. "On one condition. You must carry it to the water's edge for me. It will be much less a distance that I have to carry it." His voice sparkled with mirth, seemingly because of the joy he felt when he got to boss them around. The Adepts agreed.

Trekking across the barren, frozen desert, The Wise One pounded down on them with questions.

"What do you plan to do once you get to your destination?" He inquired, floating above them. It was hard enough for the pair to keep up, much less answer questions through their heavy breathing.

"First, we infiltrate their hideouts, destroying ever possible item that may be a threat to us." Volatile breathed in through his nose and released it out his mouth, trying to keep himself calm, despite the hammering of his heart.

The Wise One remained as conversational as ever. "Do you have any idea where their hideouts might be?"

"We'll know when we find it," Annulus gasped, not bothering to pace herself and half sprinting after the shadow that The Wise One was casting on the ground.

The reached the water's edge at last after answering countless questions that seemed to do nothing more than make them both worry.

"Time to hand over than fine blade," The Wise One said greedily, his voice dripping with the desire to just touch it. His eyes flickered wildly as Volatile unsheathed it once more. His floating seemed a bit more bouncy as he floated up and down in excitement.

Volatile sighed loudly. "Well, here you are."

He leapt up and plunged it into the avaricious slime ball's eye. Without a loud screech, The Wise One plunged into the sand where granules of it flew up and nearly blinded the two.

"Don't you start making plans yet." The Wise One wheezed in pain. "I will be back..." With one last breath, he vanished into the depths of sand.

-----

And if anyone wants to know how I got their names, 'Volatile' is a simile for the word 'gaseous', as Neptune is a gaseous planet. 'Annulus' is a simile for 'ring', as Saturn has rings. She carries a staff with ice because the rings around Saturn are composed of ice. Simple enough? Good. :D


	4. Out to Sea

**Lightning-Dono**: No reviews, eh? Oh, well. I'm writing this for the fun of it. :) But I love reviews. ((nudge nudge)) Realize that the characters are extremely dramatic in this chapter. Drama makes for good interest. xD

-----

Annulus stood, digging her feet into the ground, feeling a bit queasy at the violence of it all. Blood lay strewn across the bare rocks on the beach, tainting the water that rushed up on shore.

"He's..." She fell to her knees.

"Gone," Volatile completed, scavenging around for his sword. At last, he parted a bit of sand to find The Wise One lying beneath it, bloodied and still. Volatile jerked his sword out roughly and smiled grimly. "That's that, isn't it? Let's go look for a boat."

"Ahem," Annulus started. "It's been years since anyone has ever inhabited this land. I doubt any boats would still be around."

"Don't bet on it – I saw a burnt log when I first woke up. It must mean someone's been around." Volatile squinted in the direction of where they had come.

"Get this, Volatile. If you burned a log, three years later it'll still be burnt. If you felt its warmth that might prove something."

The male sighed depressingly. "You enjoy shooting people down, don't you? The best we can go for is looking for a boat, anyhow. We can't put that idea off completely." He nudged Annulus to get off the ground before starting onto the western coast of the beach."There should be a pier somewhere around here..." He continued to walk.

Annulus popped back up onto her feet, glancing idly at the blood-covered ground behind her, shuddered, and jogged up to Volatile. "I think I see something."

"No, really?" Volatile replied sarcastically, catching sight of a large sail painted with the rebel color. "Is that a ship from up north? It'd be an offense to sail it, then."

Annulus tossed her hair into place and snorted rudely. "As if anyone down here is still alive to discipline us. Besides, if we sail it up north it'll be all the more convincing."

"They'll probably be able to tell that we're southerners by our natural scars and pointy noses, anyway." He trudged towards the ship, studying the rusty chain that connected the ship to the anchor.

The girl felt like smacking her newfound partner. "Stop being so pessimistic, won't you? This is the closest we'll get to transportation while we're in this place."

"Fine then! Just leave me alone for a bit." Muttering to himself, he walked up the board that stretched up to the deck and headed into the main part of the ship by rattling the doorknob. Actually, it started with extreme actions worthy of an anger management class. Volatile hissed at the door and kicked it with all the strength he could muster. Copious amounts of the door fell apart, such as the rotting wood, but the young male wasn't satisfied. He continued to take frequent jabs at the door until finally he tried the knob again.

Annulus then boarded, using Psynergy to lift the board up. "Look at this! Hardly intact." She indicated the door.

"Yeah, yeah, and you could do any better," Volatile replied, willing to vent his spleen upon anyone who dared to contradict him.

Annulus fell silent, tossing a map into Volatile's arms.

"What's this for?" He asked incredulously.

"You're navigator," she responded, moving forward towards the front of the ship to man the wheel. In an instant, Volatile was by her side shoving the map back into her arms.

"Wait, I want to steer!"

"_You_ would probably steer us right off Gaia Falls. You'd make a much better navigator; much more observant of what's around you, yes? You'll make good use of yourself with a map, which will make you a highly competent navigator."

Volatile exploded right then and there. "There is no fucking way I'm going to look at a map and gouge my eyes out trying to read that tiny text! If you enjoy that kind of crap, I don't care! Ever since we met you're always the one who has to be right! I'm better off sitting around on a glacier floating aimlessly around the ocean! Atleast I'll get somewhere!"

Annulus turned with a violent look in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that to me! If you've got a problem with it, just leave! This ship is a beauty and if you won't sail on it, I will! Atleast I'll float in looking good."

Volatile laughed derisively. "If only I could be as happy as you are about this stinking ship. I'm only here because you're tagging along and making my life hell!"

"If that's the way you want to put it." Annulus pulled a hidden dagger from inside a secret pocket in her sleeve. "We can just end it now, won't we?" She tackled Volatile, who violently reached for his sword a moment too late. Placing the dagger above his throat, she breathed heavily into his face. The huge movement it had taken exhausted her.

"Go ahead then. Slit my throat. Too bad it'll only make a huge mess on your precious ship," Volatile seethed, reducing his eyes to slits.

This seemed to place fear into Annulus's heart. She withdrew the dagger and relieved herself with it by throwing it overboard. "I should've done it while I had the chance," she told him. "But this ship means a lot to me. It's one of the last remaining artifacts that gives proof that the southerners had been advanced enough to use boats."

Volatile, still a little shaken by that sudden event, got up, brushing himself off. "Am I still the navigator?" His voice still contained the curtness, but he didn't care. Annulus was completely unpredictable and he needed every bit of defense he could get.

Without replying, Annulus raised the anchor and the ship moved out to sea.


	5. Exquisiteness

**Lightning-Dono**: Sorry if the last few chapters were bland – you can't expect the story to get in to anything big at this point in time. This story isn't just action, adventure, and drama. It contains romantic gestures, too. x)

-----

"What do you think you're doing just sitting there?" Annulus asked coldly. "Get up and help!" She tugged vivaciously at the rope once more. There was an unhealthy sounding rumbling from under the ship as it broke free.

"It would be nice if you needed my help," replied Volatile shortly, picking up the map that was wrinkly and yellowed with age.

Annulus ran to the wheel and gripped the spokes in her hands. "We'll be going North?"

"No, we're going South," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Yes, genius, North!"

Annulus was silent as she motioned for him to adjust the sail to catch the wind in just the right direction. Volatile did so, the map rolled up tightly in his fist. "If we head up North far enough, we'll reach a few uninhabited islands that surround the tip of Gondowan." He recited this as though he had been standing inside a room with nothing better to do than read something and repeat it over and over.

The sharp taste of salt water punctured his tongue as they set out on the rough sea. "Phthec!" He spat, picturing timidly in his mind what kind of ocean life might've placed their wastes in that tiny bit of water that had flown into his mouth.

"You all right back there?" Inquired Annulus, for once expressing concern for the young man.

Volatile was a little surprised and happy that he and Annulus were on good terms now, but he didn't let the feeling of contentment get in his way. "Very much so." Wiping his mouth with his thick sleeves, he leaned over the edge and squinted towards the horizon. "Land doesn't seem nearby."

A sound that made Volatile think that someone had just thrown a boulder onto the ship took place. "What was that!?" Volatile shouted in alarm, grasping onto the edge thinking that he was about to be thrown overboard. Better safe than sorry, he always said.

"That was my foot! I'm hungry!" Annulus shrieked back, brushing stray strands of hair from her face. Her eyes glinted maliciously as she glared at the water that was slowly darkening as night approached.

"Don't be so immature about it! I bet I'm hungrier than you are!" Volatile regained himself and ran into the cabin, climbed a length of stairs, and found himself on top of a little structure on the cabin. There was a small pair of binoculars that rested on the table there. He picked them up and blew away some dust that had stuck onto the lens after years of being unused.

Volatile held them to his eyes, surveying the mass of sea for a tiny sign of land someplace. "Looks like there's something in the distance," he yelled.

Annulus turned and forced her laugh to turn into a cough. Volatile looked extremely vulnerable and weak up there, holding up a pair of binoculars in his leisurely position. "I sure hope there is! Otherwise, we'll be in trouble."

Sure enough, as the moon showed itself through the thick black clouds, they reached a piece of land that was not much bigger than a few bunch of houses stuck together. Volatile had come down from his spot on top of the cabin and was positioned alertly next to Annulus, who continued to hold the wheel to keep them on route.

"Well, it's something to happy about," Annulus said tiredly, putting down the long wooden plank so that they could get off the ship. "Hope they've got something to eat here. I'm ready to collapse." She sat cross-legged by a bush, searching through it.

"What do you think you'll be finding inside the bush?" Volatile interrogated, placing himself by a tree and climbing up it like a sloth would.

Annulus lifted a silky looking worm from the ground a grinned weakly. "Bugs. Worms. The works." With that, she plopped it into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed, grimacing all the while. "That was...not desirable. But atleast it fed me." Smoothing out the grass and dirt around her, she lay down and let the reflection of the stars dance in her eyes.

Volatile flinched, causing him to nearly fall off the thick branch that he was perched on. Plucking a few tasteless leaves from their twigs, he stuffed them into his mouth and chewed slowly, making sure that they weren't poisonous. As a child he was tutored ruthlessly by the elder Tundarians to learn survival skills like all Tundarian children did. The bitter taste ceased to fill his mouth so he assumed that they were fine and swallowed. The leaves left a sour aftertaste but he fell asleep with it.

They awakened to the hot sun beating down upon them. Volatile felt somewhat sunburned because his sun felt raw from the heat as he woke up, leaping down from the tree.

"Rise and shine!" Annulus sang, a fistful of silk worms in her hand. "Here you are," she offered. Volatile took one look at them as they writhed and squirmed all over the palm of her hand and shook his head.

Annulus couldn't resist as she watched the young man's cape twirl around him as he turned to reach for the leaves he had consumed the night before. "You look gorgeous today," she commented unblushingly.

Shocked, Volatile whirled around, his rosy cheeks darkening in a shade of red. "What?"

"You look gorgeous today," she repeated patiently.

His heart beat faster and his palms became sweaty as he groped for the leaves while taking this in. _She thinks I'm gorgeous_, he thought dazedly, swaying back and forth slightly as it sank in.

As he walked towards her innocent, angelic figure, bent over to collect their source of food, he felt a strong urge to compliment her.

But she wouldn't believe him as she'd just think he was returning the favor. He pulled down the plank. "Come on." He motioned toward the plank. "We should get going."

"Thank you," Annulus told him as she boarded, dumping the handfuls of worms into a wooden barrel by the door to the cabin.

As she said this, he really did feel gorgeous. At last he was good for something.


End file.
